Suspended ceilings are widely used in interior construction for aesthetic purposes and other reasons. A typical suspended ceiling comprises an assembly of panels that are spaced below the true or structural ceiling of a room and are carried by inverted T-beams or other like horizontal stringers which are themselves suspended from the true ceiling. A common design for such suspended ceilings employs a planar grid of inverted T-beams and an array of drop-in ceiling panels or tiles. Such grids generally include an array of parallel spaced main runs suspended from the true ceiling and an array of parallel spaced cross runs connected to and supported at their ends by the main runs. Drop-in ceiling panels are positioned in the openings defined by the grid and supported by the flanges of the inverted T-beams surrounding each opening. The openings defined by the grid are generally square or rectangular, however a variety of shapes are possible. These types of ceiling systems are generally referred to as drop-in ceilings and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,113; 3,246,432; 4,063,391 and 4,086,480.
When redecorating or at other times it may be desirable to replace the existing drop-in ceiling. Recently, conversion systems employing relatively narrow elongated panels have been disclosed. These systems may be attached to the pre-existing grid of T-beams without removing the existing drop-in panels. Examples of such conversion systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,116 and 4,361,916. These types of conversion ceiling systems may not suit the decorative style or taste of the occupant. It may be necessary or desirable to preserve a decorative appearance similar to that of the preexisting drop-in ceiling. At other times it may be desirable to create an appearance which departs significantly from that of both the preexisting drop-in ceiling and the narrow, elongated panel systems.
In addition to narrow, elongated conversion systems, various remodeling ceiling clips have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,150 which assist in mounting a new ceiling. As with some conversion systems, the use of such clips is not always acceptable. Such clips are generally limited to supporting square or rectangular panels, and subsequent to installation a significant gap may remain between the new ceiling panels exposing the flange of the clip. When employing such clips the installation process can become complex and cumbersome.